


Réveillon

by Kuroecloclo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Happy Christmas, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroecloclo/pseuds/Kuroecloclo
Summary: Ça faisait longtemps que Javi n'avait pas fêté Noël avec sa famille au complet, et pour l'occasion il a amené un invité un peu spécial...This is supposed to be a Oneshot so the second chapter is a poor attempt to translate from French to English with a (very) little more accuracy than Google translate. Not sure I succeed but I tried my best...
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Noël

“Allez ! Allez ! Dans la voiture, on a déjà du retard ! Maria, ne tape pas ton frère, vous n’êtes plus des enfants…”

“Je ne le tape pas maman”, soupirai-je. “Un petit tapotement affectif, rien de plus…”

“Et moi je vais t’en mettre une avec affection, tu vas voir-”

“Dans la voiture ! Maintenant ! Tous les deux !”

Je me glissais à l’intérieur de la voiture en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Enriqueta et Antonio habitent littéralement à quinze minutes, et personne n’est jamais à l’heure…”

“Ce n’est pas une raison pour être en retard. C’est la première fois qu’on fait Noël chez eux, je ne veux pas les stresser…”

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne le fait pas chez Abuela comme d’habitude ?”, marmonna Andrea en regardant son portable.

“Accueillir toute la famille donne beaucoup de travail et elle n’est plus toute jeune… Le faire chez l’un d’entre nous permet de la soulager un peu”, le sermonna mon père.

Je savais que ça ne changerait pas grand chose mais je savais aussi que c’était la fin d’une époque qui allait me manquer. Depuis aussi longtemps que je m’en rappelais, de mes premiers doudous à mes CDs en passant par mes poupées, j’avais toujours ouvert mes cadeaux au coin de la cheminée de ma grand-mère avec toute la famille… Mais ce n’était pas comme si elle n’était plus là donc pas la peine d’être nostalgique alors qu’on allait faire la fête.

“Je suppose que ça sera chez nous l’année prochaine pour alterner”, continua ma mère. “Cela dit heureusement qu’ils le font cette année parce qu’avec les travaux, ça aurait été compliqué à la maison…”

“Mais oui, et puis j’ai l’impression que ta soeur a rajeuni de dix ans depuis que son fils n’est plus à l’autre bout du monde !”

“Javi sera là ?”, réagis-je aussitôt.

“Oui, ça faisait longtemps pas vrai”, rit ma mère.

“Je ne suis même plus sûre de le reconnaître”, plaisantai-je.

“C’était quand la dernière fois qu’il avait pu être là pour Noël ? Trois… Quatre ans déjà !”

“Le temps passe vite…”

Je souris en regardant les rues de Madrid défilées dehors, dépourvues de neige mais pleines de décorations et de sapins. Javi n’était pas souvent là, on le voyait parfois quelques jours pendant les vacances d’été si on avait de la chance mais sinon il était toujours au Canada pour s'entraîner, ou n’importe où ailleurs dans le monde pour des compétitions.

“Tu crois qu’il aura apporté sa médaille olympique ? Tu crois qu’il me la prêtera ?”, s’excita Andrea.

“Il n’a pas intérêt s’il veut la garder en un seul morceau”, grommelai-je.

“Je ne pense pas qu’il se balade avec ses médailles dans sa poche, Andy. Ne l’embête pas trop avec ça, d’accord ?”

“C’est vraiment du vrai bronze ? Ça vaut cher ?”

“Je ne sais pas mon chéri, tu lui demanderas… Enfin, pas si ça vaut cher, ne me fais pas honte s’il te plait…”

Malgré les craintes de ma mère, nous n’avions que cinq petites minutes de retard qui passèrent complètement inaperçues au milieu des embrassades et des arrivées de tout le monde.

“Javi est là ?”, demandai-je dès qu’on fut installé au salon et qu’on ait salué une demi-douzaine de cousins.

“Il va arriver, il est à l’aéroport”, acquiesça Enriqueta en apportant un nouveau plateau de petits fours.

“Oh ? Il revient juste maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il ne va pas être fatigué avec le décalage horaire ?”, s’inquiéta mon père.

“Non, il est là depuis quelques semaines déjà : il est allé chercher son invité spécial.”

La façon dont Enriqueta leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire affectueux était suffisant pour savoir que Javi avait de nouveau quelqu’un.

“C’est bien d’être jeune”, rit ma mère. “Oh ! Mark, je ne t’avais pas vu ! Comment ça va ?”

Les petits fours disparurent très rapidement, les suivants aussi et les apéritifs n’eurent pas une vie beaucoup plus longue.

J’aimais bien tous mes cousins, évidemment, mais Javi était toujours aux abonnés absents et ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu.

“Le vol a un peu de retard, ce n’est pas grave : ils nous rejoindront pendant le repas.”

“Je n’ai pas demandé mais d’où vient ce vol ?”, demandai-je.

“Du Japon. C’est un long vol avec quelques escales, je ne suis pas trop surprise qu’il y ait un peu de retard.”

“J’aimerais bien aller au Japon”, soupirai-je rêveusement. “Peut-être que je pourrais me glisser dans la valise de Javi la prochaine fois qu’il partira pour faire des shows là-bas.”

“Je suis sûre qu’il te gardera une petite place dans un coin”, rit sa mère. “Allez, tout le monde à table !”

Le temps que la famille entière se déplace sur la table, que chacun trouve sa place, qu’on continue de discuter avec son voisin ou sa voisine (ou les deux), ce n’est que trente minute plus tard qu’on put commencer à servir la salade. Avec un timing qui aurait mérité une nouvelle médaille, on entendit la porte d’entrée claquer et Javi annoncer son arrivée depuis le hall.

“Le fils prodige est de retour ! Pile à l’heure !”, rigola un de mes oncles. 

Je tournai la tête vers l’entrée du salon, pressée de voir Javi et curieuse de voir sa nouvelle petite amie. On les entendait poser leurs affaires et discuter dans le hall, puis Javi apparut avec un grand sourire, tirant son invité par la main.

Il y eut un moment de silence parfait quand celui-ci apparut. Pas une petite amie. UN petit ami. Japonais en effet, et… mignon… ou beau…? Les deux. Oui, les deux sans aucun aucun doute.

“Yuzuru, bonjour. Ton vol s’est bien passé ?”, demanda Enriqueta en anglais.

“Oui, merci, vraiment désolé pour le retard”, s’inclina-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

La légère curiosité que j’éprouvais se transforma immédiatement en excitation. Je savais que ce n’était pas très bien, parce qu’un couple homosexuel n’était pas différent d’un couple hétérosexuel, tout ça tout ça, mais entre une nouvelle fille quelconque que Javi ramènerait et un top model japonais… Il n’y avait pas photo.

“Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Yuzuru. Yuzu… je te présenterai tout le monde individuellement plus tard”, décida Javi en entraînant Yuzuru vers la table.

Le premier moment de surprise passé, les conversations reprirent rapidement pendant qu’on commençait enfin le repas, les personnes proches de là où nos deux nouveaux arrivants étaient assis se présentant correctement.

“Javi, est-ce que tu as ta médaille olympique ici ?”, demanda Andrea pendant que la dinde circulait autour de la table. “Et est-ce que c’est du vrai bronze ?”

“Je l’ai en haut, dans ma chambre. Je pourrai te la montrer tout à l’heure si tu veux”, sourit-il. “Et je ne pense pas que ce soit du vrai bronze : elle n’est pas si lourde que ça…”

Il se tourna vers Yuzuru comme pour lui demander confirmation et celui-ci acquiesça. 

“Le bronze est juste à l’extérieur, comme la médaille d’or. Je crois que l’argent est vraiment en argent… mais je ne suis pas sûr”, réfléchit-il.

“Est-ce que tu patines, Yuzuru ?”, demanda ma mère de l’autre côté de la table.

“Un peu”, marmonna-t-il en rougissant avec gêne.

Laura s’étouffa à ce moment-là, toussant bruyamment et Yuzuru rougit encore plus.

“Est-ce que tu viens de dire « un peu » ?”, articula Javi en le regardant avec incrédulité.

“Je… patine. Oui, je patine”, répliqua-t-il en prenant rapidement la même couleur que la nappe.

“Il patine « de temps en temps ». Pas trop, seulement quand il trouve l’envie”, renifla Javi en levant les yeux au ciel. “Un petit Championnat du Monde par-ci, une médaille Olympique par-là : rien de trop extravagant.”

“Tais toi Javi !”, chuchota Yuzuru en ayant l’air de vouloir aller se cacher sous la table.

“Sérieusement… Tu viens de dire « un petit peu »…”, rit-il.

“Je suppose que vous vous êtes rencontrés comme ça ?”, demandai-je en regardant Yuzuru qui semblait hésiter à tuer mon cousin.

“Oui, on s’entraînait ensemble.”

“Oh, c’est cool”, conclus-je distraitement en jetant un coup d’œil à la bûche qui arrivait.

Il me fallut un moment pour que l’information entre correctement dans mon cerveau.

“Attends, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « on s’entraînait ensemble » ?!”

“Exactement ça”, répondit-il en me regardant sans comprendre. “Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul élève de mon coach, c’est normal…”

“Mais si vous vous entrainiez ensemble… et si vous avez fait des compétitions… alors vous êtes adversaires !”

“Oh, oui, on peut dire ça”, acquiesça Javi en servant une part de bûche à Yuzuru.

“Javi est mon seul rival”, répliqua Yuzuru avec beaucoup de sérieux.

“Je croyais que tu ne patinais qu’un petit peu”, ricana Javi en me tendant une autre part.

“Je n’ai pas dit ça !”

“Bien sûr que si ! Il y a des témoins !”

“Je tromper ! Ne répète pas s’il te plaît !”, gémit-il.

Décidément, c’était beaucoup plus intéressant que n’importe quelle petite amie.

J’avais très envie de poser d’autres questions mais je ne voulais pas trop pousser, et de toute façon un de mes oncles commença à chanter des chansons de Noël extrêmement faux à l’autre bout de la table et ce n’était plus vraiment le moment.

Quand le repas se termina et que tout le monde se déplaça de nouveau dans le salon, Javi et Yuzuru étaient évidemment le centre de l’attention (Javi avait descendu sa médaille sous les insistances d’à peu près tout le monde) et j’avais pensé que Yuzuru serait peut-être un peu intimidé par le nombre de personnes et la proximité, mais non : il souriait à tout le monde, offrait les quelques mots qu’il connaissait en espagnol dès que l’occasion se présentait et charmait tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. À ce stade, je pense que chaque femme de la famille l'avait officiellement adopté et roucoulait à chaque geste ou mot de sa part, et du côté des hommes… eh bien, ils étaient intéressés, je suppose. C'était bonne enfant bien sûr, avec des blagues et quelques insinuations mais surtout en espagnol et à l'adresse de Javi qui se contentait d’en rire.

Ils étaient mignons, vraiment, à tous points de vue. Javi était essentiellement collé au côté de Yuzuru, le bras solidement autour de sa taille, le regardant avec tant de tendresse que c'était presque embarrassant. Quand Yuzuru ne parlait pas à quelqu'un, il se reposait contre l'épaule de Javi ou le regardait parler avec animation en espagnol avec adoration, comme si Javi avait accroché les étoiles dans le ciel ou était une sorte de dieu descendu ici-bas.

“J’ai besoin d’un petit copain”, marmonnai-je en sirotant un verre avec l’une de mes cousines.

“Je ne pensais pas que je serais jalouse de Javi un jour, surtout pour ça, mais… Yuzuru est sexy.”

Je lui donnai un coup de coude et elle rigola.

“Notre cousin est sexy et il s’est trouvé un petit copain sexy : qui est surpris ?”, reniflai-je.

“Moi !”, s’exclama-t-elle. “J’ai toujours cru qu’il était hétéro, je me suis à moitié étranglée dans mon verre quand je les ai vu entrer !”

Elle n’avait pas tort.

“Écoute, imagine que tu sois un gars hétéro et que Yuzuru commence à te sourire et à flirter avec toi...”

“À partir de là, je ne suis plus hétéro.”

“Exactement.”

“Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu’Oncle Paulo lui reluque le derrière et Tante Eleanor est juste à côté de lui...”

“Mon dieu, c'est trop gênant, arrête, ne le regarde pas !”, chuchotai-je avec horreur alors qu’elle rigolait contre le mur.

“Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut le dire !”

“Oh ! Eleanor vient de lui mettre un coup de coude, regarde sa tête !”

Quand quelqu’un proposa de sortir prendre l’air au Marché de Noël, nous étions toutes les deux en train de nous tenir le ventre en riant dans notre coin.

~~~~~

“Les décorations sont vraiment belles cette année !”

“Un peu de neige serait bien, j’espère qu’on en aura…”

Le Marché de Noël était animé, les odeurs de vin chaud, chocolats, churros, remplissaient l’air.

“Il n’y a pas trop de monde sur la patinoire, on fait un tour ? Qu’est ce que tu en dis Javi ?”, demanda une de nos cousines.

“Je ne vais pas être celui qui se retrouvera les fesses par terre”, rit-il.

Le loueur de patins vit arriver toute notre tribu et il y eut un petit chaos le temps que tout le monde se trouve une paire à la bonne taille. Yuzuru regardait ses patins avec un mixte de dégoût et d’appréhension pendant que Javi enfilait les siens sans faire d’histoire mais avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Ce n’était pas ma première fois sur une patinoire mais j’étais loin d’être une patineuse régulière. Je commençai donc comme tout le monde : en petits pas, proche de la barrière. Je m’arrêtai et m’accrochai pour me stabiliser et regarder entrer Javi et Yuzuru. 

“Javi, la glace est collante !”

“Ne fais pas ton snob, c’est toujours mieux qu’en France…”

“Mais les patins…”

“Oui, je sais : n’essaye pas de faire des quads. N’essaye pas de faire des sauts tout court en fait…”

Ils ne commencèrent pas par les petits pas proches de la barrière, évidemment : Javi s’élança rapidement dans le flot de personnes qui patinaient en cercle lent, slalomant aisément en longues glissades. Yuzuru grimaça un peu mais le suivit avec autant d’aisance : qu’est qu’il se plaignait avec “la glace est collante” ?! Il survolait la patinoire !

En deux secondes ils avaient fait le tour de la patinoire, sans le moindre déséquilibre, parfaitement à l’aise comme s’ils n’étaient pas sur une surface glissante et des lames. Ils poussèrent même jusqu’à se tenir la main en discutant tout en doublant tout le monde, avec une synchronisation qui faisait presque peur. Au bout de trois tours, six secondes, deux mètres pour moi, ils s’arrêtèrent près de nous et Javi lâcha la main de Yuzu pour attraper le bras de sa mère qui n’était pas très assurer dans ses pas.

“Alors ? Vous traînez ?”, rit-il.

Un concert de protestations outrées lui répondit, un de mes oncles tomba par terre en jurant et Yuzuru avait l’air de bien s’amuser à nous regarder galérer. 

“Yuzuru, c’est quoi ton vrai niveau ?”, demandai-je avec suspicion.

“_Cari_, je te promets que si tu redis encore une fois « un petit peu »-”

“Je n’ai rien dit !”, protesta-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi en hésitant. “J’ai le même niveau que Javi.”

“Il est double champion olympique”, répliqua Javi en aidant notre oncle à se relever.

“Double QUOI ?!”

“Javi !”

“Ce n’est pas un secret Yuzu…”

“Champion olympique genre… Médaille d’or ?!”

Yuzuru rougit et acquiesça en se cachant derrière ses mains.

“Ok Javi, il est mignon et talentueux en même temps : arrange toi pour le garder.”

“C’est bien mon intention. Est-ce que vous allez réussir à faire le tour de la patinoire seul ou est-ce que je vais chercher les pingouins et les chaises pour vous aider ?”

Il se fit chasser avec de nouveaux cris et hués, Yuzuru le suivant de près. Même en sachant leur niveau, les voir évoluer avec tant de facilité était incroyable (surtout en étant soi-même sur la glace) : on avait deux des meilleurs patineurs du monde entier sur cette petite patinoire, et l’un d’entre eux était mon cousin.

Loin de se contenter de tourner simplement autour du rink, Yuzuru s’appropria le centre de la patinoire (personne ne protesta, bizarrement) et commença à tourner sur lui-même, s’arrangeant je ne sais pas comment pour changer de position et attraper son pied, puis passant d’une position basse à une position debout.

De mon côté, je n’étais pas sûre de comment j’allais gérer le virage au bout de la patinoire mais la barrière m’aiderait probablement.

Au milieu de la patinoire, nos deux énergumènes enchaînaient les spins sans avoir l’air d’avoir le tournis (quelle était cette sorcellerie ?) et les gens sur la glace ou autour de la patinoire s’arrêtaient pour regarder, applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Yuzuru sortit une figure impossible, où il tenait la lame de son patin au-dessus de sa tête tout en continuant à tourner et Javi ne tenta pas ce truc, préférant une rotation plus simple visuellement mais parfaite : une jambe tendue exactement à l’horizontal, le corps tourné face au ciel (comment ?) et tournant avec une rapidité inquiétante.

La foule attirant encore plus de monde, il y avait maintenant une réelle assemblée de spectateurs et de plus en plus de personnes sur la patinoire donc ils finirent par arrêter. Dès qu’ils laissèrent la place au milieu (sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements) des enfants essayèrent de montrer ce qu’ils pouvaient faire en faisant de petites figures adorables et rougissant quand Javi et Yuzuru les applaudissaient avec un sourire.

C’est un enfant qui fut le premier à aller voir Javi pour un autographe, rapidement suivi par un autre puis par des adolescents et des adultes. Javi sembla hésiter un peu au début mais Yuzuru le poussa un peu, souriant et le regardant ensuite discuter avec ses fans avec le même regard d’admiration et de respect que pendant le repas.

Au bout d’un moment, quand on en eut marre de tomber par terre, on sortit de la patinoire pour rentrer, plus lentement qu’à l’allée. Javi et Yuzuru ne se tenaient pas la main comme ils l’avaient fait en arrivant au Marché de Noël et je devinai que leur relation ne devait pas être publiquement officielle, surtout que Javi nous demanda discrètement de ne pas mentionner Yuzuru sur internet pour ceux qui utilisaient les réseaux sociaux. 

C’était un peu triste parce qu’ils étaient adorables et ne devraient pas à avoir à se cacher comme s’ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. J’espérais qu’un jour ils puissent arrêter de se cacher, peut-être quand Yuzuru se retirerait… 

Et dans tous les cas, je réservais d’avance une place au premier rang pour le mariage, parce que si j’en croyais la façon dont ils s’étaient installés sur un coin du canapé, lovés l’un contre l’autre, à se faire les yeux doux et échangés des chuchotements comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde, Yuzuru serait présent pour de nombreux futurs réveillons.

Peut-être qu’un jour, c’est même lui et Javi qui l’organiseront, qui sait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenues...
> 
> Joyeux Noël !!!!


	2. Christmas

“Come on! Come on! In the car, we are already late! Maria, stop hitting your brother, you're not children anymore… ”

“ I didn’t hit him mom ”, I sighed. “A little loving pat, nothing more…”

“Yeah, and I'm going to slap you with affection, you will see-”

“In the car! Now! Both of you! ”

I slipped inside the car and rolled my eyes.

“Enriqueta and Antonio live literally fifteen minutes away, and no one is ever on time…”

“This is not a reason to be late. It’s the first time we’ve had Christmas at their place, I don’t want to stress them out… ”

“ Why don't we do it at Abuela as usual? ”, mumbled Andrea, looking at his phone.

"Welcoming the whole family is a lot of work and it’s tiring for her: she’s not exactly young anymore... Doing it with one of us helps to relieve her a little", my father preached.

I knew it wouldn't change much, but I also knew it was the end of an era that I would miss. For as long as I remembered, from my first teddy bears to my CDs and my dolls, I had always opened my gifts by the fireplace of my grandmother with the whole family… But it was not as if she was no longer there so no need to be nostalgic when we were going to party.

"I suppose it will be with us next year to alternate," continued my mother. “Fortunately, they are doing it this year because with the renovation, it would have been complicated at home…”

“Yes, and your sister seems to be back in her forty since her son is no longer at the other end of the world! ”

“ Javi will be there? ”, I react immediately.

"Yes, it's been a long time," laughed my mother.

"I'm not even sure I will recognize him anymore," I joked.

“When was the last time where he could be there for Christmas? Three… Four years already! ”

“ Time sure flies… ”

I smile as I watch the streets of Madrid pass by outside, devoid of snow but full of decorations and Christmas trees. Javi was not often there, we sometimes saw him a few days during the summer holidays if we were lucky but otherwise he was always in Canada to train, or anywhere else in the world for competitions.

“Do you think he brought his Olympic medal? Do you think he could show it to me?”

Andrea looks way too much excited and was bouncing on his sit.

"He certainly shouldn’t if he wants to keep it in one piece," I grumbled.

“I don't think he's walking around with his medals in his pocket, Andy. Don't bother him too much with that, okay? ”

“ Is it real bronze? Is it expensive? ”

“ I don't know darling, you will ask him… Well, not if it’s expensive, don't disgrace us please… ”

Despite my mother's fears, we only had five small minutes of delay which passed completely unnoticed amid hugs and arrivals from everyone.

“Is Javi there?” I asked as soon as we got into the living room and greeted half a dozen cousins.

"He's going to arrive, he's at the airport," noded Enriqueta, bringing a new tray of ham and cheese.

"Oh? Is he just coming back now? Isn't he going to be tired with the jet lag? ”, worried my father.

“No, he's been there for a few weeks already: he's gone to get his special guest.”

The way Enriqueta said that while rolling her eyes and smiling fondly was enough to know that Javi had someone again.

“It's good to be young,” laughs my mother. "Oh ! Mark, I hadn't seen you! How's it going? ”

The pastries disappeared very quickly, so did the following and the aperitifs did not last much longer.

I liked all my cousins, of course, but Javi was still nowhere to be seen and it had been really long since the last time I had seen him.

"The flight is a little late but it’s ok: they will join us during the meal."

"I didn’t ask before but where does this new guest come from ?" I asked.

"From Japan. It's a long flight with a few stopovers: I'm not too surprised that there is a little delay. ”

“ I would love to go to Japan ”, I sighed dreamily. "Maybe I could hide into one of Javi’s suitcases next time he will go there for shows."

"I'm sure that he will keep you a small square in a corner," laughed his mother. “Come on, everyone at the table!”

The time that the whole family moves around the table, that everyone finds their place, that we continue to chat with the closest person, this is only thirty minutes later that we could start serving the salad. With a timing worth a new medal, we heard the front door slam and Javi announcing his arrival from the hall.

“The prodigal son is back! Right on time!”, laughed one of my uncles. 

I turned my head towards the entrance to the living room, eager to see Javi and curious to see his new girlfriend. We could hear them putting their things down and chatting in the hall, then Javi appeared with a big smile, drawing his guest by the hand.

There was a moment of perfect silence when he appeared. Not a girlfriend. A BOYfriend. Japanese indeed, and… pretty… or handsome…? Both. Yeah, definitively both.

“Yuzuru, hello. How was your flight?" asked Enriqueta in English.

"Very well, thank you, very sorry for the delay," he bowed with a contrite smile.

The slight curiosity I felt immediately turned into excitement. I knew it wasn’t very good, because a gay couple was no different from a heterosexual couple, and all that, but between a random new girl and a handsome Japanese guy who look like a model… This was way more interesting.

“Hello everyone, this is Yuzuru. Yuzu… I'll introduce everyone individually later,” Javi decided, dragging Yuzuru to the table.

After the initial moment of chock, the conversations quickly resumed while we finally started the meal, the people close to where our two newcomers were seated introducing themselves officially.

"Javi, do you have your Olympic medal here?" asked Andrea as the turkey was passed around the table. “And is it real bronze?”

“I have it upstairs in my room. I can show it to you later if you want, ”he smiles. "And I don't think it's real bronze: it's not that heavy..."

He turned to Yuzuru as if to ask for confirmation and he nodded. 

“The bronze is just outside, same for the Gold medal. I believe the Silver is really in silver though… but I am not sure ”, he reflects.

"Are you skating, Yuzuru?", asked my mother across the table.

"A little," he mumbled, blushing with embarrassment.

Laura choked at that moment, half coughing half laughing and Yuzuru blushed even more.

"Did you just say _a little _ ?" Javi articulated, looking at him with incredulity.

"I… skate. Yes, I'm skating,” he replied, slowly taking the same color as the tablecloth.

“He skates _from time to time_ . Not too much, only when he finds himself in the mood ” Javi snorted, rolling his eyes. "A little World Championship here, an Olympic Game there: nothing too fancy."

"Shut up Javi!" whispered Yuzuru, seeming to want to go and hide under the table.

"Seriously Cari... You just said _a little_ ...", he laughs.

"I suppose you met like that?" I asked, looking at Yuzuru who seemed very inclined to murder my cousin on the spot.

“Yes, we were training together.”

“Oh, that's cool,” I absently conclude, glancing at the Roscòn full of sweet whipped cream that was coming.

It took a while for the information to enter my brain correctly.

"Wait, what do you mean "we were training together ?!"

"Exactly that", he replied, looking at me without understanding. "Why? I'm not the only student of my coach, that's normal ... "

" But if you trained together ... and if you competed ... then you were rivals! "

" Oh that… Well, yes, if you want to put it like that... ", Javi nodded, serving a piece of the cake to Yuzuru.

"Javi is my only rival," replied Yuzuru very seriously.

"I thought you skated only a little bit, _Cari_,"  sneered Javi handing me another piece.

“I didn't say that!”

“Of course you did! There are witnesses! ”

“ I wrong ! Stop embarrassing me!" He whines.

Definitely, it was much more interesting than any girlfriend.

I really wanted to ask more questions but I didn't want to push too much, and one of my uncles started to sing extremely false Christmas songs at the other end of the table and it was no longer the moment.

When the meal ended and everyone moved back into the living room, Javi and Yuzuru were obviously the center of attention (Javi had brought his medal under the insistence of just about everyone) and I had thought that Yuzuru might be a little intimidated by the number of people and the proximity, but no: he smiled at everyone, offered the few words he knew in Spanish as soon as the opportunity arose and charmed everyone who passed within his reach. At this point, I think every woman in the family seemed to have adopted him and cooed at every single gesture or word from him, and the men ... well, they were appreciative, I guess. It was all good humor of course, with jokes and a few innuendos, but mostly in Spanish and addressed to Javi, who just laughed about it.

They were cute, really, in every way. Javi was basically glued to Yuzuru's side, his arm securely around his waist, looking at him with so much tenderness that it was almost embarrassing. When Yuzuru wasn’t talking to someone, he was resting against Javi's shoulder or watching him speak animatedly in Spanish with adoration, as if Javi had hung the stars in the sky or was some kind of god descended from above.

"I need a boyfriend," I mumbled, sipping a glass with one of my cousins.

"I never thought I would be jealous of Javi one day, especially on this, but ... Yuzuru is hot."

I nudged her and she laughed.

"Our cousin is hot and he got a hot boyfriend: who is surprised?" I snorted.

“Me!” She exclaimed. “I always thought he was straighter than a ruler, I chocked on my water when I saw them come in!”

She had a point.

“Well, imagine yourself being a straight man and Yuzuru making you puppy eyes… Or flirting with you.”

“Then I wouldn’t be straight anymore.”

“Precisely.”

“Oncle Paulo has been looking at his ass for ten whole minutes and Aunt Leonor is right next to him…”

“That gross, don’t look !”, I whisper in horror while she laughed against the wall.

“Tell him, not me !”

“Oh my god! Leonor just stomped on his feet, look at his face !”

When someone suggested going out for some fresh air at the Christmas Market, we were both laughing in our corner.

~~~~~

“The decorations are really beautiful this year!”

“A little snow would be good, I hope we will have some…”

The Christmas Market was lively, the smells of mulled wine, chocolates, churros, filled the air.

“There aren't too many people on the ice rink, should we take a ride? What do you say Javi? ”Asked one of our cousins.

"I'm not going to be the one who ends up on my ass," he laughs.

There was a little chaos until everyone found a pair of rental skates in the right size. Yuzuru was looking at his pair with a mixture of disgust and apprehension while Javi tied his without making a fuss but with impressive speed.

It was not my first time on an ice rink but I was far from being a regular skater. So I started like everyone else: in small steps, close to the barrier. I stopped and hung on to stabilize myself and watch Javi and Yuzuru enter. 

"Javi, ice is sticky!"

"Don’t be whiny, it's still better than in France ..."

"But the skates..."

"Yes, I know: don’t try quads. Thinking about it: don’t try any jumps at all... ”

They didn’t start with the small steps close to the barrier, obviously: Javi rushed quickly in the stream of people who skated in a slow circle, easily slaloming in long strokes. Yuzuru winced a little but followed him with as much ease: what the fuck with “the ice is sticky” ?! The guy was flying above it!

In two seconds they had gone around the rink, without any imbalance, perfectly comfortable as if they were not on a slippery surface and blades. They even went so far as to hold hands while chatting and overtaking everyone, with a synchronization that was almost scary. After three laps, six seconds, (two meters for me), they stopped near us and Javi let go of Yuzu's hand to grab his mother's arm who wasn’t very sure in his steps.

"So? Are you going to skate at all? ”He laughs.

A concert of outraged protests answered him, one of my uncles fell on his ass while swearing profusely and Yuzuru seemed to be having fun watching us struggle. 

"Yuzuru, what's your real level?" I asked with suspicion.

"Cari, I swear, if you say _a little _ again -"

"I didn't say anything!" He protested before turning to me hesitantly. “I have the same level as Javi.”

“He is two-time Olympic champion,” replied Javi, helping our uncle to get up.

“Two times WHAT ?!”

“Javi!”

“It's no secret Yuzu…”

“Olympic champion like… Gold medal ?!”

Yuzuru blushed and nodded, hiding behind his hands.

“Ok Javi, he's cute and talented at the same time: make sure to keep him.”

“That's my intention. Are you going to be able to go around the rink alone or should I go looking for the penguins and chairs to help you? ”

He was chased away with new cries and hoots, Yuzuru following him closely. Even knowing their level, seeing them evolve with such ease was incredible (especially by being yourself on the ice): we had two of the best skaters from around the world on this little rink, and one of them was my cousin.

Far from being content to simply pace around the rink, Yuzuru claimed the center of the rink for himself (nobody protested, oddly) and started spinning, arranging I do not know how to change position and catch his foot, then moving from a low position to a standing position.

For my part, I wasn’t sure how I was going to handle the turn at the end of the rink but the barrier would probably help me.

In the middle of the ice, our two frenzies were going through all the spins that ever existed without seeming to be dizzy (what was this witchcraft?) and people on the ice or around the ice stopped to watch, cheering enthusiastically. Yuzuru pulled out an impossible figure, where he held the blade of his skate above his head while continuing to spin and Javi did not try this trick, preferring a simpler spin visually but perfectly performed: a leg stretched exactly horizontal, the body turned towards the sky (how?) and turning with worrying speed.

The crowd attracting even more people, there was now a real assembly of spectators and more and more people on the ice rink so they ended up stopping their little show. As soon as they left the place in the middle (under a thunderous applause), the children tried to show what they could do by making adorable little figures and blushed when Javi and Yuzuru applauded them with a smile.

It was a child who was the first to go see Javi for an autograph, quickly followed by another then by adolescents and adults. Javi seemed to hesitate shyly at first but Yuzuru pushed him slightly forward, smiling and watching him chat with his fans with the same look of admiration and respect as during the meal.

  
  


After a while, when we got tired of falling to the ground, we got out of the ice to go back, more slowly than before. Javi and Yuzuru weren’t holding hands as they did when they arrived at the Christmas Market and I guessed that their relationship wasn’t publicly official, especially since Javi asked us discreetly not to mention Yuzuru on the internet for those who used social media. 

It was a little sad because they were adorable and shouldn't have had to hide as if they were doing something wrong. I was hoping that one day they could stop hiding, maybe when Yuzuru retired... 

And anyway, I was going to reserve a place in the front row for their marriage in advance because looking by the way they had settled on a corner of the sofa, curled up against each other, making heart eyes at each other and exchanging whispers as if they were alone in the world, Yuzuru would be present for many future New Years.

Maybe one day, he and Javi would even organize it, who knows ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there isn't too much mistakes, I'm sorry...
> 
> But Happy Christmas anyway!


End file.
